


Who Said What Now!?!

by werewolfsaz



Series: The Oracle [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oracle makes them do it...sort of, Revelations, Saving the world in the best way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just stared at the Oracle, mouth hanging open. What the Hell did she just say?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Said What Now!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Eek first Supernatural fic! I was thinking of making this into a series but we'll see how we go. Please let me know if you like it so I can carry on :)  
> Comments keep the destiel happy so please do  
> Enjoy

Dean stared at the tiny, dark haired woman in front of him, stunned. He turned from her burning blue eyes, to look at Castiel. The angel was staring at the floor, face flaming, shoulders hunched.  
"What did you just say?" he demanded, rounding back on the woman. She gazed at him, amused, eyes laughing at his discomfort. 

"You heard me perfectly well," she huffed, flicking her braid back over her shoulder. "Don't play any dumber than you must."  
"Hey!" Dean and Cas snapped at the same time, glaring at her.  
"Oh calm down boys," she laughed. "I'm sorry, Dean. I know you're not stupid. Which is why I'm finding your inability to believe me so annoying. What part, exactly, did you not understand?"

Dean flopped on to the worn couch, rubbing his hands over his tired face. He heard Cas make a move towards him but stopped before he got too close. Lifting his eyes to lock on her blue ones, Dean gazed at the woman, trying to read her.  
"Look, Oracle..."  
"Sarah," she interrupted. Her eyes flicked to Cas, a sly smirk slipping over her face. "Let's ignore the irony of that for the moment."  
Dean frowned at her, confused

"Dude, read a book," she huffed. "Now what's the problem with my prophecy exactly?"  
"How about the part where I have to have sex with Castiel to save the world? That's my main sticking point!" Dean was practically yelling in Sarah's face, hands clenched into fists at his sides. She tilted her head, studying him before beaming at him.  
"There's a bottle of JD in the kitchen, help yourself."  
All Dean's righteous anger deflated in the face of her sunny smile and he stalked into the kitchen, sulking.

Castiel flinched as her cat green eyes landed on him, seeming to sink straight to his heart.  
"Sit down, Cas, you make me nervous hovering like that."  
"As you wish, Oracle," the angel replied, instantly obeying. With a heart felt sigh, the young woman curled deeper into her armchair.  
"Just Sarah is fine, Cas. Now, you have some objection to this, I assume?"  
The slim, raven haired man shifted uncomfortably, face flushing dark red again. The Oracle found it very endearing.  
"Dean is a wonderful man," Cas began, voice soft in his embarrassment. "He is strong and brave and unendingly loyal. I would not have asked this of him, myself but..." Cas paused, lips pressing together in a hard line.  
"But now that its been offered, you want it. You want him," Sarah finished, nodding sagely. Cas nodded slightly then groaned, running his fingers through his hair, pulling at the dark locks.

"What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?"  
Sarah huffed out a soft laugh, pulling her old, tattered blanket closer around her, emerald eyes glittering with tired amusement.  
"It's called love, dear boy. Supposedly God's most wonderful invention. Personally, I could do without the heartache. And don't think I miss His irony either, in this particular situation."  
Cas gazed at the small bundle of sarcasm curled in an enormous chair, wrapped in layer after layer of blankets and anger. He felt a deep surge of protectiveness well up in him as her frail form shifted again.  
"Don't look at me like that, I don't need your pity. Come in, Dean. Eavesdropping is rude and you never hear anything nice."

Dean crept into the room, cheeks faintly pink. Sarah just smiled.  
"Now, you boys need make a decision. If you decide you're going to do this, save the world man's billions of people, then there are very specific things that need to happen. Go somewhere quiet, talk, decide how you really feel. Then come back to me."  
Dean and Cas glanced at each other then away, flushing. Glancing between then the Oracle locked her sapphire eyes on Dean.  
"Could you get me some soup of out the kitchen before you go, Cas? "  
The angel blinked then swiftly disappeared.

"Now, let's talk about you, Dean Winchester. You hide your heart, keep your emotions locked down, keep yourself perfectly restrained all the time. But I have some news for you. With that man in there, burning my soup as we speak, you will be completely safe. He will love you, help you, protect you, he'll help keep the nightmares away. With him, you can let go, Dean. You have my word as the Oracle."

Dean blinked at her, letting all the information sink in. Then he nodded slightly, turning as Cas reappeared, balancing a tray full of soup, bread and juice. He watched as the slight man gently placed the tray on the frail woman's knees, murmuring softly to her. When he stepped back she fixed them with a piercing look.  
"Go on now, boys. I'll talk to you in the morning."  
Without really thinking they headed for the door.  
"Oh, Dean? Send your brother to me please. He and I need to talk."

Sam frowned when his brother and the angel shuffled in to the motel room, faces blank, clearly lost in deep thoughts.  
"Well? What did she say?" he demanded. Dean blinked at him, slightly dazed.  
"I'm not sure I have the words. Oh, she wants to see you. Like, now, dude." He looked at Cas, a hesitant smile on his lush lips. "And we should talk."  
Sam got a weird little tingle down his spine and hightailed it out of there, weaving his way to the Oracle's apartment. As he opened the door, he was pinned by a pair of Siberian husky blue eyes.  
"Hello Sam. Come in. And close the door."


End file.
